No tan fácil
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Aquellos que se habían ido eran mas que solo héroes, eran su familia, sus amores, sus amigos. Eran su inspiración para tiempos futuros.


**No tan fácil**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

Se paro justo en frente del holograma. Podía sentir el frio característico del espacio, podía sentir otro frio diferente, que no tenía nada que ver con el anterior, congelarle los huesos. Esa sensación siempre estaba presente cuando lo miraba, directo a esa expresión de seño fruncido, ya que tenía un especial sentido de masoquismo que le hacía verlo una y otra vez.

Sus trajes eran similares, al de él y al que alguna vez uso Nightwing, las mascaras eran las mismas y las capas siempre presentes como el cinturón multiusos. Pero que podía decir si era el manto de Robin el que descansaba en sus hombros. Robin, el segundo, uno de los pocos caídos del equipo, ya que el jardín no tenía muchas estatuas y eso, para el trabajo que tenían, era una gran hazaña.

Aun recuerda cuando la visito por primera vez, cuando lo vio, aquel que había muerto por un error pero se había levantado en forma de inspiración para los que seguían en el equipo y para quienes vinieran. En ese tiempo él había sido presentado como Robin, muchos se desconcertaron, otros cuantos, principalmente los fundadores y quienes conocieron al anterior chico, dijeron comentarios que había querido olvidar,pero no hubo nadie que lo apoyara mas en ese momento que Nightwing. Lo ha guiado, instruido, le ha hecho ver las cosas con la realidad imperante del trabajo al cual se dedican pero siempre, con un temor que no podía ocultar en los ojos, le despedía antes de una misión y le pedía no morir, solo no morir.

Antes no lo entendía, pero cuando vio la estatua lo hizo, y nunca mas volvió a cuestionar esa orden.

El equipo no podía perder otra vez a un miembro. Batman no podía perder a un Robin nuevamente. Nightwing no podría con la conciencia de ello una vez más.

Se quedo de pie, mirando fijo y no espero sentir la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Sin decir nada solo volteo levemente hacia un costado, hacia la estatua mas reciente y que tenía dos visitantes demasiado regulares. Pero el extraño no era ninguno de los dos, ni el traje amarillo de Bart ni la cabellera rubia de Artemisa fue el delator de su identidad. Nightwing, Dick, su hermano, estaba frente a la estatua del antiguo Chico Flash, solo observando atentamente como si la imagen le estuviera diciendo algo. No había ruidos, ni se oían voces del interior del complejo por lo que pudo escucharlo claramente.

Sollozos. Gemidos muy tenues de dolor y tristeza. La imagen inalcanzable que había generado el mayor se había roto para darle paso al humano, al joven adulto, al amigo. En frente de él estaba Dick Grayson llorando la pérdida de un miembro más de su familia.

Tim guardo silencio. No se atrevería a interrumpirle, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Se que estas aquí.

El más joven tenso sus músculos en alerta al escuchar la voz completamente relajada y sin rastro alguno del dolor anterior.

-¿En serio creías que no lo sabía?

Ante eso no podía objetar. Ser sigilosos era su especialidad, algo que venía como regla general al ser un pupilo de Batman, pero sin duda Dick llevaba más tiempo en el negocio que él.

-Me alegra que vengas aquí…creí que, con todo el trabajo, que si no era yo nadie lo vendría a ver…

Esas revelaciones fueron una sorpresa. Aunque si ponía atención a los antecedentes y a las pocas personas que iban a visitar a sus héroes caídos, lo que era el segundo Robin era de los más ignorados, pero bueno, en menos de cinco años tres chicos utilizaron el mismo nombre y el segundo fue el de menor tiempo dentro del equipo.

Dick vio su mirada contrariada, sabía que ese comentario le desconcertaba un poco ya que la imagen que tenia Tim de Jason, el primer hermano pequeño de Dick, era más bien de un ídolo un tanto lejano.

-Su temperamento no era muy manejable. Daba unos cuantos problemas…incluso a Batman- le sonrió un poco, le vio mientras ambos fijaban su mirada en la estatua de la persona en cuestión. Había mas que contar que solo lo que los registros decían con el nombre que los protegía. Cada uno de sus caídos eran héroes y personas, eran amigos y familia, serian amados incluso aunque no estuvieran.

-Espero ser alguna vez como él… o como tú- le confesó Tim sin voltearlo a ver. La demostración abierta de sentimientos no era una práctica común en casa.

-No. No lo esperes, nunca lo hagas- pero ni la mejor preparación de Batman pudo evitar que Tim sintiera el nudo que se formo en su pecho ante las palabras del mayor- Nunca serás como nosotros, serás mejor, serás tú…por eso se fundó el equipo. Porque merecíamos ser nosotros, no solo sus compañeros.

Dick sabía que no le entendería en ese momento. Él tuvo que ver a sus amigos morir, ilusión o no, para darse cuenta que su destino no era ser Batman, no era ser Bruce. Dick seria Dick y su lugar era suyo, sin imitar a nadie ni debiéndole nada a nadie.

Solo esperaba que cuando Tim lo entendiera no fuera demasiado tarde como lo fue para Jason.

Se giro una vez más para ver a su amigo. La culpa volvió a pesarle en los hombros, pero de culpa no sucedían las cosas. Las personas de las estatuas ya no estaban, se habían ido, habían muerto, y era su trabajo honrarlos como se debía.

Todos decían que el ser héroes no era un trabajo fácil.

No.

El verdadero trabajo era saber cuando era suficiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy bien, primer intento de un fic de DC Comics(en serio, no tengo nada de ellos). Esta completamente basado en la serie. Cuando conocí a los Robins(en plural) busque cualquier medio para ver y saber lo mas que pudiera de ellos, primero fueron las películas animadas y después me encontré con esta serie la cual me ha causado demasiada emoción y frustración, bien sabrán porque.

En serio cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, si es buena o mala, si se nota que no conozco mucho a los personajes o lo que sea, por favor, seria de mucha ayuda.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

PD: tal vez llegue con algo más después de un tiempo. Tanto de parejas como de no parejas (por si les interesa).


End file.
